


Hardships

by Koi97



Category: Bleach
Genre: A lot of timeskips, Crime, Gangs, Gore, Hollow Ichigo is a real demon, Hollow Ichigo is an older brother, Ichigo is a child, Isshin and Masaki are mentioned, Like most of my stories, M/M, OOC, Orphans, Renji and Rukia are also mentioned lmao, Swearing, cross posted on ff, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koi97/pseuds/Koi97
Summary: Shiro is out of highschool and the best way to start that is by getting a call claiming his parents are dead. Now Shiro must make ends meet in order to keep him and Ichigo safe. With crime lords after him, Shiro struggles to keep Ichigo safe and with him. Oh? And did he mention he now has a hot, silver haired man trying to get with him? Didn't think so, but this isn't how Shiro wanted to start his year off as being a complete adult.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It me. Just here to post this "little" random oneshot I wrote. It really started off with me wanting to write from Shiro's point of view and ofc I took it in and this happened. I'm sorry for any grammar or other mistakes. I try my hardest, but I don't have a beta. Anyways, I hope the story is alright, and Shiro is pretty ooc but I tried to keep his personality as close as possible! :'D Also, I'm working on a few other random one-shots and stories while rewriting fallen, so I'm really sorry for the lack of updates. I just have so many ideas! Also, once more I'm really sorry if this story has a lot of kinks. I tend to reread my stories a lot, so hopefully it's still smooth enough to understand :'D Also pretty spur of the moment. Enjoy! I didn't really expect this to be the best. I really just wanted to write something, so I did vwv

His phone dropped. It crashed against the tile floor, the screen shattered, making it unusable. Golden yellow eyes stared at the phone in horror as pale skin lost all color. White hair is a mess, ruffled into loose spikes. Shiro squated down, unable to process it all. He was studying when his younger brother, Ichigo, shouted for him. He had raced down stairs, worried something was up with the young orangette, but the brown eyed boy seemed fine as he held out the phone to Shiro. Shiro never wanted that call to happen and he wished everything was a nightmare. It had to be. There was no way a thing like that could happen, but the grave voice of the doctor echoed in his head. Replaying over and over. Shiro cursed himself, trying to fight back the tears and heartache. He had to be strong. Shiro picks up his phone, aware of the concerned doe brown eyes watching him.

" _Shiro Kurosaki...I'm sorry but this call is one I'm sure nobody wanted, but your parents, Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki...they were killed in a car crash just an hour ago. They died upon entering the hospital._ "

If somebody told Shiro a month ago he would become an orphan with his younger brother Ichigo, he would have killed them for ever suggesting his parents would die. However, reality seemed to crash around them. Around him. Everything was different. He...he had to change. Shiro moved stiffly, reaching out and picking up Ichigo, who was beginning to panic, unused to seeing the normally insane man become to numb and stiff. Shiro knew it as much. He was unstable and many often called him a demon. He brought that crazy home because it always made Ichigo smile when their mother wasn't home. Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo tightly, forcing the boy to bury his face into Shiro's lean chest. Shiro crumples to the ground, finally breaking.

"I'm sorry Ichi...but mum an' dad won' be comin' back home," Shiro whispers brokenly in his brother's ear. The young nine year old struggled in his hold.

"You're wrong! Mom and dad will be back!" The boy screeched, unaware of everything.

"No they're not!" Shiro snaps, pushing the boy away to stare at him. Tears fall from shining brown eyes. Ichigo sobs as he stares at Shiro. Ichigo shakes his head, lifting his hands to wipe the tears away. "They're gone Ichi. It's just us now."

"No…" Ichigo sobs brokenly. Shiro drops his hands and bows his head, listening to the broken sobs as pain tears him apart.

"I'm sorry Ichi…"

* * *

Shiro rubs the back of his neck, a wide insane grin on his lips as he stares down at the thug moaning in pain at his feet. Ichigo cowers behind him, whimpering softly while blood drips from his nose. Shiro remained unharmed, easily taking down the man that thought attacking his little brother would be cool. Ichigo was excited and was outside the dojo early in order to meet Shiro. Shiro knows why. Today is the boy's birthday, something Shiro promised would be an amazing day for the orangette. However, as the little orangette raced to his older brother, he had rammed into a thug, who was drunk and quickly lashed out in drunken rage, giving Ichigo a nose bleed. That's when Shiro snapped. The staff of the dojo stand outside, shocked and awed by the rage Shiro portrayed. They knew the man. He often visited, and was the first of his class to become a black belt as a young teen. His love for fighting never helped and before his parents were killed in the crash a few months ago, he was always getting into fights.

Shiro shakes his hand, sneering at his bloodied knuckles. He turns and carefully picks up Ichigo, who clings to him quickly, brown eyes wide. Shiro walks away, leaving the man behind and same with the people who watched, refusing to get between Shiro. Once far enough, Shiro relaxes and glances at his brother. Ichigo is studying the river they walk by, brown eyes wide with awe. Shiro lifts his hand, covering it with his sleeve, and dabs gently at Ichigo's nose. The boy looks at him, flinching slightly. Shiro scowls. "Sorry...how bad does it hurt?"

"Not much. It hurt when you touched it," Ichigo mumbles.

Shiro nods and looks at the blood on his sleeve. He makes a face, still pissed somebody dare tried to hurt his brother. Ichigo turns to look back at the river, eyes wide. Shiro allows him to admire the river. Shiro hums, thinking about what he should. He already has presents for Ichigo and a cake...but shouldn't he take him out? Maybe to eat. Shiro can spare some money. "Ichigo… where do ya wanna eat?" Shiro asks.

"I want you to cook!" Ichigo quickly replies, turning to look at the older boy. The teen is startled, staring at Ichigo is shock. Ichigo smiles widely at Shiro. The smile seems to warm the white haired teen a bit as he laughs and shakes his head, ruffling Ichigo's hair carefully so he doesn't get blood in those pretty orange strands. Ichigo giggles and pushes at his hand.

"Fine ya bugger. What do ya want me ta cook, birthday boy?" Shiro teases.

"Curry!" Ichigo shouts, raising his arms up happily above his head. Shiro cackles, and shifts his brother to his back. Together the two brothers head home, just enjoying each others company. However, their moment of comfort is short lived as a silver haired man skips in front of them, nearly crashing into them. Ichigo yelps as Shiro stumbles back, hand darting out to grab the railing at his side to keep him steady. The man glances over, mouth twisted into a wide toothless grin and his eyes are arched closed. He is dressed in all black, making him appear much skinnier and paler than he really is. Shiro bristles, sensing danger. Shiro knows he is very instinctually based human and never strays far from his feelings. Currently, his instincts scream danger. Shiro wraps one arm back to hold onto Ichigo while his other moves to be held defensively at his side.

The man pauses, easily noticing Shiro's defensive posture. The bloody knuckles in view. Shiro bares his teeth into a wide grin, golden eyes flashing. Ichigo trembles against his back. "Shi-nii...please...let's just head home!" The boy whispers in fear.

"I will once the man moves," Shiro replies.

"Oh? Am I in your way?" The man questions, leering at Shiro. Shiro sneers, shifting his feet slightly. A shout breaks the tension. The man bolts forward. Shiro tries to scramble back, but the man is just a hair faster. Nimble hands grab his jacket. Shiro shouts in rage as he is jerked, forced to stand in front of the man. Ichigo trembles, pressed in between the two awkwardly. Suddenly a cold blade is at Shiro's throat. Shiro snarls, tilting his head slightly to stop the cold steel from digging into his pale throat. A brunette man stops about five yards away, his brown eyes narrowed as he gazes at everything coolly. His hair is slicked back save for a single lock that falls in front of his cold brown eyes.

"Kid...stay hidden," the man hisses. Shiro hisses, eyes narrowed. He can feel Ichigo shuffle, hiding from view, stuck between the two.

"Gin…" the burnette comments, a warning in his calm voice.

"Fuck off Aizen!" The man, Gin, snarls.

Shiro is tense, body screaming at him to fight. He would if Ichigo wasn't here. Yet currently, the boy would only hinder Shiro's ability to properly fight and with a knife in the mix, Shiro refuses to risk the possibility of losing his brother due to his brash actions. Gin wraps an arm around Shiro's waist, keeping the knife at his throat. Aizen stares at Shiro, making the white haired man snarl loudly. The sound vibrates deep in his chest and it almost seems to ease Ichigo, as the boy relaxes and stops trembling. Amber eyes flash with hate. Aizen collects himself, straightening himself out as he stares at the scene. "Don't involve innocent people, Gin," Aizen comments, voice melodic.

Gin snorts. "Wha' innocent people? Last I remember, ya wanted this boy," Gin croons.

"What?!" Shiro bites out, shock on his pale features.

Aizen scowls, eyes become hard with rage. "Gin now isn't the time for this," Aizen hisses.

Gin hums happily, swaying slightly. Ichigo begins to tremble again. "Wha' is happenin'?!" Shiro roars, fingers curling into fists.

"Nothing," Aizen snaps at him.

Gin giggles. Yes the damn fucker is giggling in Shiro's ear. Gin shifts, arm tightening around Shiro's waist. Hot breath ghosts over Shiro's skin, making him bristle and hiss softly under his breath. "Now, now, Aizen. No need ta lie," Gin comments.

"Gin...let's go," Aizen grinds out.

Gin hums once more, arm moving. Shiro panics as he feels the arm slid in between and Ichigo. "Aizen is gonna walk forward. Once ya feel the kid off yer back, attack. Aizen doesn' know the kid is here, so be quick. I'll run. Meet me at the part by the middle school when done," Gin murmurs in his ear.

"Why should I trust ya?" Shiro hisses back, eyes watching Aizen. Like Gin said, the man begins to move forward. Shiro realizes why. With Gin moving his arm, it appears like the man is getting ready to bolt. Aizen will want to cut him off. Closer and closer the brunette man gets makes Shiro more edgy and testy.

"If ya don't...the kid will die," Gin murmurs.

After he utters those words, Aizen is close enough for Shiro to easily kick him. Ichigo's scream rips through the air as he is torn away from Shiro. Riding on instinct, Shiro lashes out. Aizen is startled, by both the child's scream and Shiro's attack. He snarls as the white hair man throws a punch, knicking him on the chin as he jerks away. Shiro laughs insanely, eyes wide as the normal thrill of battle fills him quickly. Aizen seems worried, brown eyes flashing as he tries to dodge the random attacks Shiro throws. Shiro grins widely, realizing the man is not about randomness, but plans. Shiro cackles, reaching out, he grabs Aizen's face and forces him down. The man slams into his raised knee and the snap of his nose breaking makes Shiro smile insanely. Aizen jerks away with a shout. Shiro sweeps a foot out, making the man fall. Shiro looms over Aizen, grinning insanely, watching the blood gush from the man's nose.

"Adios, fucker," Shiro cackles as he turns and casually saunters away from the man. As promised, Gin is waiting in the park when Shiro arrives about 20 minutes later. Ichigo is on the bench by the man, watching and waiting. As soon as the orangette sees Shiro, he is up and racing towards Shiro. Shiro bends down, swooping the boy up and cradling him. Ichigo laughs and cries at the same and begins to babble nonsense. Shiro heads over to Gin, who is lounging back on the bench. Shiro sighs and glares at the man.

"Ya got some explainin' ta do. Ya will do it while I cook Ichi his dinner an' allow 'im ta open his presents," Shiro orders.

Gin seems shocked, blue eyes opening slightly as he gapes at the white haired teen. Shiro turns away, glancing at Gin over his shoulder. "C'mon ya asshat!" Shiro snaps.

Gin jumps to his feet and silent trails after the other teen. Shiro allows Ichigo to move onto his back once more. Silently, the group heads to the large home left to Shiro by his father. Once in front of the house. Shiro looks at the sign. He sighs and heads inside, ignoring the clinic part of the home. There was no use for him to think about that. It's been months. Months of them on their own. Months of Shiro working out ways to keep Ichigo with him. For the most part, people left them alone. Only because Shiro had physically put a cop in the hospital once they mentioned taking Ichigo away to put into the foster system. They soon realized Shiro would kill if they even tried to take Ichigo away. Instead of pressing charges, they opted to work out a deal with the man. If he could prove to have the ability to take of both himself and Ichigo, his brother could stay with him. It helped greatly that the house was paid off and his parents left a lot of money in their wills to both him and Ichigo. They were the only family the late Kurosaki's had as the other members disowned them soon after they got together. Some feud forced the two to become isolated from family members aside from their sons. Shiro was quick to prove that while insane and holding a deep lust for fighting, he cared for Ichigo. He pushed back the instincts slightly in order to prove he could care for Ichigo.

Once inside, Ichigo drops from Shiro's back and races off. Most likely to his room to play games while he waits. Gin shifts, looking around as he smiles. "Nice house.." he murmurs.

"Ye ye, jus' fuckin' follow me," Shiro growls, not in the mood to deal with any sweet talk. Having been attacked and forced to attack was not something Shiro enjoyed. He hated being pinned and his anger rose when Ichigo was caught in the mix, so right now the white haired man is a ball of violent energy ready to be unleashed.

Gin silently follows Shiro to the kitchen. He sits down at the table while Shiro begins to work on making some curry, per Ichigo's request before the encounter. "Start explainin'," Shiro states, holding a knife up and pointing to at Gin. Gin raises his hands, smile gone as he frowns.

"Okay, okay. Runnin' inta ya was a complete accident. I was runnin' 'way from Aizen. The man is running an underground gang known as the espada. Just brought in an eleven year old kid off the streets. He was gonna take ya in also, since yer an orphan, bu' he didn' look deep enough ta realize ya had yer brother. I was movin' ta find ya when he found out I was leaving. I took the youngest kid with me. Hid him away. I lured Aizen away, but just my luck ta find ya. I know that if Aizen caught wind of yer brother, he wouldn't hesitate to kill 'im just to get ya ta join him. Aizen's jus' tha' twisted," Gin murmurs.

"So tha's why ya helped us?" Shiro asks, looking at Gin. The fox-like man nodded, silver hair falling across his face messily.

"Ye, but I know fer a fact Aizen won' give up an' he will be after us both. To kill me an' ta get ya ta join 'im," Gin replies, smile in place. Shiro scoffs, waving the knife around.

"If he even tries, I'll kill 'im," Shiro snarls.

"Haha I'm sure ya can. I had ta do some research on ya. Youngest kid ta get a black belt. Prone ta attacking out of the blue. Mentally unstable. Even put a cop in the E.R.," Gin chirps.

"Tha' cop just got in ma way ta the bitch tha' mentioned takin' Ichi away," Shiro mumbles, not even bothering to defend himself. He resumes cooking, brows drawn together in concentration. Shiro never had to cook until now. He would spend hours alone in the kitchen just trying to figure out on how to cook. He was quick with easier foods. However, his skill in cooking was building. Slowly but surely. Ichigo appears some time later, chatting with Gin and asking a lot of questions. Shiro didn't pay attention to them, far too focused on making food to put his two sense into their conversation. Shiro uses the back of his and to wipe some sweat away before he turns, looking at the table. He scowls at the two at the table.

"'Re ya stayin'?" Shiro questions.

Gin looks up, happy grin in place. "I would love too, bu' I must return ta Grimmjow 'fore tha' kid gets out. He should be wakin' up," Gin hums.

"Bring him over. It's jus' me an' Ichi here anyways," Shiro waves off, turning to the food he was almost done completely.

"Well it would take me an hour, roughly, to go there an' get 'im an' come back," Gin informs.

"There is a thing known as a microwave," Shiro retorts sarcastically.

Gin cackles and stands up. "Fine, fine. I shall hurry," he comments before sauntering out. Shiro's finger twitches with the urge to throw a knife at the man.

Ichigo stays at the table, eyes wide as he watches the scene. Shiro sighs and looks at Ichigo. "We gonna wait 'kay? I can turn the heat down so the food simmers," Shiro mumbles.

"Okay! Does that mean I get a friend?" Ichigo gushes.

Shiro shrugs. "I dunno Ichi, I dunno," Shiro replies truthfully.

He looks back at the door, eyes narrowed. He glances at Ichigo, who seems excited at the idea of having somebody else over. Shiro sighs, turning back to look at the food. He zones his brother out. He doesn't understand it. Everything is happening far too fast. He huffs. He has been focused on Ichigo, he failed to remember the many enemies he has made. It wouldn't surprise him that a gang leader would want him. Many have tried to end Shiro's life, but they always end up in the hospital on death's bed unlike him. Shiro scoffs at himself and jabs at the food, a dark scowl on his features. True to his word, it took Gin an hour to leave and return, and with a young boy at his side. He is taller than Ichigo and larger, making Ichigo appear smaller than normal. However, unlike most people, Shiro wasn't shocked to see light blue hair. He has a sibling with bright ass orange hair for crying out loud! Blue eyes are dark as the boy scowls, looking around tiredly. He folds his arms over his chest. However, his anger is quickly replaced by shock when Ichigo races up, thrusting his hand out.

"Hi! I'm Ichigo Kurosaki!" The orangette exclaims happily.

The blue haired kid reels back, startled. Gin laughs, covering his mouth his hand as blue eyes turn to glare at him. Shiro hovers by the door, golden eyes watching the scene. The blue haired kid glances at him, shifts and finally reaches out, taking Ichigo's hand. Instead of shake his hand as expected. Ichigo pulls the man closer, brown eyes wide with awe as he stares at blue hair. Cerulean eyes widen as small fingers dig into wild blue locks. "Oi! Let go! What the hell kid?!"

Yet he doesn't dare harm Ichigo. Ichigo laughs, lightly tugging on blue locks. "Are you Grimmjow? Gin mentioned you before! It's so nice to meet you! Not a lot of people talk to me," The orange head pulls back, a slight frown on his face.

"Let's eat," Shiro speaks up, voice gruff with hidden emotions. Ichigo spins around and shouts happily. Grimmjow flinches slightly as does Gin. Shiro however, is immune to the loud orangette. Shiro yawns, placing his hands behind his hand as he follows after the blur of orange. Shiro is quick to serve out the plates. Ichigo squirming excitedly in his seat. Grimmjow and Gin sit down, away from Ichigo to allow Shiro a spot. Shiro sits down with nothing more than a glass of water. He isn't hungry. Not after the long afternoon he had. The other three eat happily after saying the blessing. Shiro sips on his water, golden eyes closed as he tries to ward off a headache.

"Shiro! Shiro! I'm done. What's next?!" Ichigo pips up happily at his side. Shiro opens his eyes, glancing at the hyper kid.

"Just tell me were the presents are and we can fetch them, huh Ichigo," Gin chirps.

Shiro eyes the fox like man wary, everything screaming at him to keep the man in the kitchen. Shiro shakes his head, following his instincts. He shuffles away, downing the rest of his water as he goes. It takes him only a minutes to gather the few presents he bought and drag them downstairs to give to Ichigo. The boy is patiently waiting at the now cleared off table. Grimmjow leans back, disdain clear on his features. Shiro sets the presents down and then sets his glass in the sink with the rest of the dishes. Gin tilts his head, staring at the meager five presents Shiro got. Shiro bares his teeth, bristling at the man. Gin smartly keeps his mouth shut as Ichigo grabs the first present and begins to rip it open.

Ichigo gasps in pure delight, squirming in his seat as he stares at the brand new uniform for his martial art classes. Grimmjow quirks an eyebrow and even Gin cocks his head to the side. Shiro grins insanely. "Enjoy kiddo," Shiro cackles, ruffling messy orange locks.

Carefully, Ichigo sets the uniform off to the side to open his other four presents. Which is a black hoodie with a skull on it, a game console with some games, and finally, a necklace with 2 rings on it. Shiro took the wedding and engagement rings of both parents and gave Ichigo one of each while he kept the other two. Ichigo stares at the rings brown eyes becoming watery as he tears up. The boy begins to cry, clutching the necklace closer. Grimmjow grunts, startled as he watches the scene. Gin is oddly silently, smile gone into a somber frown. Shiro ruffles Ichigo's hair and chuckles, a wide grin on his lips.

"Man up, kid," Shiro teases.

"Meanie," Ichigo sniffs, making Shiro laugh.

Gin clears his throat, shifting slightly. The silver haired man stands up and bows politely. "Thank you fer the food an' allowing us ta stay here fer a bit, bu' we must go," he mumbles.

Shiro nods, waving half-hearted as the two leave, allowing the brothers to have some room to themselves. Shiro stares at Gin, golden eyes narrowed slightly. After a moment Shiro turns back and ushers Ichigo off to the bathroom so the boy can wash up. Shiro begins to clean up, grumbling under his breath as he does the daily chores quickly so he can get some sleep. He doesn't know how much sleep he will get, but maybe not much. He feels sick, nerves jumbled and alert. Ichigo is quick to put into bed, the kid nearly falling asleep once he is curled up in his bed. Shiro heads to his room, staring at his desk. He sighs, rubbing a hand over his face.

* * *

He can't stop running. His heart flutters harshly in his chest, threatening to burn. His throat is raw, each ragged breath burning his throat. He slides on dirt, trying to slow down in order to turn. Each footstep is loud and thundering as he runs. The streets are far too busy. He pushes himself through the throng of people, voice harsh and weak as he growls at people to move. A gun goes off and the crowd begins to scream, pushing and shoving to scramble away. Everything is dizzying. He moans, trying to focus as people push and tug, trying to escape. He runs forward, sweat dripping from his pale skin. His shirt sticks awkwardly to his skin. The crowd is deafening and his ear drums threaten to burst.

"Fuck," Shiro pants, pushing his way through the crowd. His side is bloody, the dark liquid staining his white shirt. He can't feel the pain, focused on escaping. He slides into an empty alley, escaping the crowd. He grunts, pain wavering through the rush of adrenaline in his veins. He presses a hand to his side, hissing as the pain overrides the adrenaline in his body. He stumbles forward. Each breath struggles to escape, rattling in his raw throat. A pale hand slides along the wall, weakly supporting and guiding him. He stops, plopping down behind a garbage bin. He wrinkles his nose up at the stench of bile and piss. He really hates run down alleys. He tries to steady his breathing, wanting to become silent in case somebody passes by. He closes his golden eyes, wanting to rest. The muscles in his legs and abdomen burn and twitch. He should have walked, but he has to hide. Blood seeps between his fingers as he tries to stop the bleeding. Of all days, he had to be ambushed a week after running into Gin. The one thing he is grateful about is that he doesn't have Ichigo with him, as the boy is at the dojo.

He took the time to go out and shop and catch up arrends he put off in order to arrange for Ichigo to be with somebody at all times during the day, away from Shiro. His helper is a hellion is a short body. Rukia Kuchiki. A violent woman with a heavy edge of sas and snark about her. Shiro loved her, and always found their spats amusing. Thankfully, she had taken to Ichigo easily and loved on the boy like a mother. Ichigo also enjoyed her company, loving to play with Rukia's daughter. Shiro winces, breath harsh. However, he fears for the worst. He can still hear the screams of the panicked crowd and he doesn't know when he can move. He tilts his head back, golden eyes burning with hate and fear. Never before as he felt so much fear. He also didn't expect to be shot at. The bullet grazed him, but all the running he did had caused the small cut to become worse. It spanned across the whole left side of his hip and it's deep. The blood refusing to stop.

"Fuck!" Shiro curses, vision beginning to darken. He closes his eyes, everything becoming lost to him as his senses start to go numb. Just as he is about to pass out, cold hands touch his clammy skin. Golden eyes open and Shiro stares hazily into large blue eyes. A mouth moves, speaking, but he can hear nothing but a buzz in his ear. He is lifted up, thin arms wrapping around him to steady him. He groans in pain, breath become harsher, as the pain wakes him up a bit.

"I'm going to kill that fucker," a voice hisses in his ear.

"Who?" Another voice asks

"Aizen...the fucker really wants Shiro. Damn it. Shiro would be a great ally to Aizen. Shiro's a wild card, and his fighting style is brutal and random. While he may appear like a swimmer, the man packs a punch that can easily break bone," the voice speaks to the other voice.

"Ichi...go," Shiro whimpers, hand reaching out weakly.

That's the last Shiro remembers before falling limp against the lean body holding him up.

* * *

Gin paces by the bed, two sets of eyes watching him. Cerulean blue and honey brown. Laying on the large hospital bed is Shiro. The man hooked up to a lot of machines. Far too many for Gin. Gin pauses and tilts his head to glance at the man. Skin is ashen white, all color lost and his hair is a mess. Gin resumes his pacing. Of course, it was hard to stay by the white haired man, and it got to the point where Gin lied about being Shiro's boyfriend. Grimmjow, being extremely smart when he wants to be, caught on and helped vouch for the silver haired man while keeping Ichigo quiet. It's been days since Gin found Shiro almost dead in an alley after being shot at by Aizen. The gash on his hip was bad, and it even made Grimmjow throw up once he caught sight of bone as they rushed the man to the hospital. While Shiro was in the hospital, getting patched up, Gin left to find Ichigo. It wasn't very hard, as the boy was still at the dojo when Gin found him. People were concerned, worried than some stranger was here for Ichigo instead of Shiro. Yet once he explains what happened, they allowed him to take Ichigo.

Ichigo hasn't moved from his chair at Shiro's side, his tiny hands cover Shiro's pale, cold one by him. Gin resumes his pacing, hands wringing out his shirt. The beep of the heart monitor is beginning to drive him insane. Before Gin can snap, the doctor walks in. He freezes, body stiff and tense as the somber woman with a kind smile walks, hair tied into a braid in front of her chest. Gin moves out of her way, going to Ichigo's side. Grimmjow is on the couch in a corner, wanting to be away from them. He crosses his arms over his chest, blue eyes bright as he watches. Gin tilts his head to the boy before watching the doctor as she checks Shiro over. She moves to pull away, but a hand snaps out and grabs her arm. She lets a soft, startled gasp. Gin turns his head, blue eyes open in shock. Golden yellow eyes are open and completely alert.

"What is happenin'?" Shiro questions, voice harsh and raspy from disuse.

"Oh my. You're extremely alert for somebody that just woke up," The doctor mutters, seeming uneasy by that fact.

Shiro snarls, making her jump. "Tell me wha' the fuck happened!" Shiro snaps.

"Shi-nii!" Ichigo whispers, eyes wide. Gold orbs snap over to look over. Gin stands protectively by Ichigo, in case Shiro accidentally snaps on the boy. However, the opposite happens as Shiro relaxes, hand releasing the doctor. The doctor pulls away frowning.

"That shouldn't be possible. Nobody has ever woken up so clear from a coma before," she whispers, still shock over Shiro's sudden wakefulness. Shiro looks at her, eyes narrowed. Before he can speak, the doctor gasps, eyes wide. She stares at Shiro for a long moment before glancing at the clipboard in her hand. Gin is confused, head tilted to the side. Shiro growls, trying to move, but it seems he jarred his hip. The pale man gasps, eyes wide with pain. The doctor frowns worriedly at Shiro. "Please don't move. You have roughly 50 stitches on your hip. You will be forced to stay here for a week to allow the wound to heal more and so we can make sure the muscles begin to mend properly."

With that, the doctor leaves. Gin looks at Shiro. Shiro looks at him. "Mind explaining?" Gin asks with a wide smile.

Shiro growls. "My dad was Isshin Kurosaki, however as a doctor, he never really used Kurosaki, an' used 'is original last name. He changed it ta Kurosaki after my mother. He was a crazy man who loved ta attack outta nowhere. Bein' alert was always key in my house 'ith 'im around," Shiro mumbles.

"Explains a lot," Gin snorts.

"Oh fuck off, ya bitch," Shiro snarls.

"Shi-nii be nice," Ichigo mumbles.

"Ichigo don't worry. I'm fine," Shiro retorts.

Ichigo just frowns. Gin sighs and glances at Grimmjow. Grimmjow has moved to stand by him now, watching Shiro curiously. "Gin...why don't we just stay with them?" Grimmjow speaks up, startling everybody but Shiro in the room.

"Ain't happening," Shiro hisses. Before the two can start to bicker, the doctor returns, with a tray. Shiro eyes it warily, amber eyes flashing. Gin reaches out unknowingly and touches Shiro's hand. The white haired man looks at him with wide eyes and Gin just smiles, trying to act normal. However his heart is pounding away in his chest. The distraction is useful as the doctor is able to give Shiro the pain medicine she had on her. She leaves once more, allowing the group to fall into comfortable silence. Shiro wrinkles his nose up, glaring at the iv in his arm, but doesn't make a sound. Grimmjow scoffs and forces Ichigo to move over. Ichigo's eyes widen and he stares at the blue haired man for a moment before looking away, a slight blush on his features. Gin chuckles softly at the kids and smiles widely. Shiro yawns, drawing the man's attention back to him.

"Ya know...thanks. I'm sure withou' ya, I would be dead," Shiro sighs, voice slurred even more than normal as the painkillers kick in, numbing the pain and making him drowsy.

"No need ta thank me. Just tryin' ta foil Aizen," Gin comments.

"Ya ain't all ta bad. Feel like a snake, but ya nice…" Shiro trails off as the drugs running in his system force him to fall asleep. Gin's cheeky grin softens into a smile as watches the smaller male sleep peacefully.

* * *

He sighs, running a hand through his hair, smoothing it back. People shuffling around him, ranging from ages. The oldest being a 40 year old man with white hair and a white bread. He sets his hand down, allowing it to rest by the small cup of tea. He smiles slightly at the tea, eyes trailing along the people lazily. Only nine. He hisses, reminded of his loss. It wasn't long. In fact, just two months ago when he lost two members. His right hand man Gin and his sixth member, Sexta. The kid showed a lot of promises with his feral and wild attitude, just like his target. Aizen sighs, allowing the others to finish shifting and settling in. Like any other crime boss, Aizen wasn't immune to the pull the white haired man had. Shiro was a wild card that rose up quickly. He is always talked about. How can one ignore the pest? He has taken down the strongest of fighters of any crime boss. Aizen included. With Shiro as a member of his espada, Aizen would become the strongest crime lord in Japan.

The silence is broken by a calm, monotone voice. "Aizen-sama. I've located Shiro. He was placed into a nearby hospital with a severe wound on his hip. It appears that Gin had helped him. I hacked into the security. Gin and the sexta are there..and it also appears a young boy is with them. Orange hair. Looks like a younger and colored version of our target."

Aizen's cold eyes glance at the raven haired man with a somber expression. Wide green eyes stare at him sadly. Aizen tilts his head. "Explain," Aizen murmurs, voice smooth.

"I fear our target isn't alone. We know our target is an orphan and that a lot happened after the accident. I fear we wrongly assumed any younger sibling would be taken away. Our target has kept a hold on his younger brother, Ichigo Kurosaki. This changes everything, Aizen-sama as Shiro will be a lot harder to contain if we take him without having the boy in our custody and I fear that if we kill the boy, our target will slaughter us all without blinking an eye," the raven haired man states.

In a second, Aizen has a gun in his hand and pointed at the raven haired man. "Excuse me, but what was that, Ulquiorra?" Aizen asks, voice shrill and filled with anger.

"Aizen-sama pointing the gun at your only hacker that can foil Gin is not a smart move on your part. I'm merely stating fact. I looked into the whole ordeal that happened over Ichigo Kurosaki and I found that Shiro put a cop in the hospital because they tried to restrain him from killing the woman who was trying to talk him into giving Ichigo Kurosaki into the orphanage. Shiro Kurosaki is a violent man, but he will be worse if we harm Ichigo. This can not be taken lightly anymore Aizen. I know a way to get the man to join us. He can replace the sexta. All we need to do is kidnap Ichigo and in return for the boy's safety, Shiro works for us. Shiro wouldn't dare refuse, as Ichigo is now his only concern," Ulquiorra comments.

Aizen sighs, finger squeezing on the trigger. Nobody moves. A thud soon follows. Cold brown orbs flicker over to watch one of the servants convulse on the ground before falling still, dead in a pool of their own blood. Aizen drops the gun on the table in disdain and leans back in his seat. Leave it to Ulquiorra to point out facts and make Aizen rethink everything. However he can't lose the raven haired male. Without him, Aizen would be lost. Gin is smart, maybe more so though Aizen. The brunette growls under his breath, hating everything. He leans forward, taking his cup of tea and sipping on it. Eyes watch him. Ulquiorra is the first to move, grabbing his own cup and starts sipping on it. After a moment of tense silence, Aizen sets his tea down and smiles sweetly at those gathered at the table.

"Change of plans, my lovely espada. We are to capture Ichigo Kurosaki and use him as a tool in order to get Shiro to join us. Do NOT harm the boy. If anything happens to him..you will end up like her," Aizen comments, waving his hand towards the dead servant. "Do not fail me my dear espada. Ulquiorra, you are in change of this mission. Choose you want and make sure everything goes according to plans."

"Yes, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra murmurs. Aizen excuses himself, leaving the group behind. He pauses at the doors.

"Oh and if you any see those two traitors, put a bullet in their heads," Aizen comments before stepping through the door and disappearing from sight. The door clicks shut behind him and Aizen chuckles, mouth quirked into a twisted smile.

"Soon I shall have the white demon in my possession. Nobody wouldn't dare try to overthrow me now."

Aizen laughs, sauntering through the halls and towards his master bedroom.

"Soon, it will be all mine!"

* * *

Shiro narrows his head, leaning back, but he is unable to get far due to the lean arm around his waist. Silver hair mingles with his own shaggy white locks as Gin leans forward, lips twisted into a wide, amused grin. Shiro feels his heart stutter and jump, threatening to burst. His stomach churns and flutters, making Shiro feel weird. Never before as he felt things like this. No, they only started. Something about Gin made his blood boil and his heart race. It all started when he was in the hospital and he always woke up to Gin watching him, or happily taking care of Ichigo. Shiro resists the urge to throw a punch, finding his body unable to respond to him. It's been two months since Gin showed up in his life. Two months of Shiro suddenly making food for two more mouths, and late night talks about nothing. Shiro falling asleep at the table and waking up to find himself on the couch and everything finished. Suddenly, the thought of Gin leaving frightened Shiro. All of it frightened him. He was fine on his own. Why did somebody have to show up now? Change everything? Shiro always thought of Gin has a beautiful man, but the snake-like aura he gave off made Shiro wary, bristling whenever the man was near, but he began to yearn for those random chances of the two being near. Lately, Gin began making any excuse to be near the white haired teen, invading even farther into his thoughts and life.

Shiro stares, eyes slightly wide. Gin moves his free hand to Shiro's cheek and Shiro feels his heart almost give out. His lashes flutter as Gin leans in, but before their lips can ever meet, Ichigo barrels into the room, screeching like a banshee. The two men jerk apart, gasping in shock. Ichigo pauses in the doorway to the living room, holding up a tattered lion toy. Shiro curses quickly, seeing the torn seam connecting an ear to the lion's head. Ichigo whimpers, thick tears rolling down his red cheeks. "Shiro!" Ichigo wails. Shiro quickly rushes over to his younger brother, cursing every known god and deity out there as he takes the toy. Why did his brother have to ruin the moment? Worst timing ever for him to show up with his favorite toy broken.

"What happened?" Shiro asks, voice thin with his annoyance.

"I was playing when his ear caught on my backpack hook! Grimmjow tried to get him off, but we ended up tearing his ear!" Ichigo blubbers, sobbing into the lion's head.

Shiro sighs and pries the toy out of Ichigo's grip. "I'll fix him. Go play while Gin starts cooking," Shiro replies loudly so Gin can hear.

Ichigo nods and sloppily wipes his face as Shiro ushers the kid upstairs and back to his room. Grimmjow is waiting in the middle of the stairs, a slight scowl on his features to hide his worry. Gin grunts as he stands up, trailing after Shiro to the kitchen. Gin begins to cook while Shiro plops down at the table with the small sewing kit to fix Kon, the beloved lion toy that belongs to Ichigo. "Why did he freak out so bad?" Gin asks, completely curious.

"It was a gift from mom. She made the lion from scratches. Hand sew it also. It's been with him since he was five," Shiro replies, a concentrated scowl on his features as he tries to patch up the old toy. It hardly shows. The golden fur is still glossy and soft. Not a sign of old age on the thing. Ichigo was feral when it came to the lion, treating it like another living thing. Gin nods and returns to the food. Together, the two men sit in comfortable silence, only broken by Gin when he calls for the two boys to come eat. Shiro lifts the lion up by its scruff, inspecting his handiwork before nodding and quickly putting everything away. Ichigo races down, eyes wide. Shiro holds out the lion, making Ichigo squeal with happiness and race over to take the toy. Grimmjow saunters in, head held high and blue locks a wild mess.

"Thank you!" Ichigo shouts, sitting down at his seat while Grimmjow plops down next to him. Shiro nods and hums softly, glancing at his hands to make sure he didn't harm himself. Shiro figured he did but didn't notice. With a rather high pain tolerance, Shiro often forgets about anything minor on him, such as tiny pricks from a thin needle. Shiro drops his hands and sighs, quickly following the others in their prayer before he begins to eat. Normally, Shiro would eat quickly, however his stomach is still churning from the near kiss he had with Gin. It's a memory he can't get rid of, so he eats slowly, just replaying the scene in his mind. Shiro scowls, hating the man. How could somebody like Gin affect him so much?

Once the two boys are done and gone upstairs to clean up, Shiro stops pretending to eat. He sets the chopsticks down and stares at Gin for a moment before wrinkling his nose. He stands up to clean up, but is stopped by Gin. Gin smiles widely at him, eyes closed like normal. Shiro freezes, torn between bristling and relaxing, so Shiro opts for his default. A hard scowl and glare that would make anybody leave him alone. Gin just pats his head and begins to clean up. "We should leave this town. I know ya don' really wanna move, bu' it's gonna be the safest option fer us all. Aizen will want me an' Grimm dead. I'm sure he knows about Ichi and will use him to get ta yer ass. Knowin' yer mind, ya would quickly give in ta make sure Ichi is safe," Gin comments.

Shiro flinches and growls, hating that Gin is so easily pointing out the truth. He doesn't want to leave this place. It holds so many memories for both him and Ichigo. Gin stops cleaning to look at Shiro, smile gone and set into a weak grimace. "I know it's not fair ta ask ta move, bu' I'm only doin' it cause I want ya both ta be safe an' happy," Gin mumbles.

"Why?" Shiro asks, staring at Gin. Gin's wide amused smile returns.

"Because I care 'bout ya both," Gin replies, making Shiro's heart skip a beat.

* * *

Ichigo was missing and thus Shiro began to panic. Gin tried to calm him, but in the end, they were far to slow. Aizen was faster and Gin cursed himself. Shiro was testy, lashing out at anything that dared step in his way as he hunted for his little brother. Currently, Gin is trying to stop Shiro from charging at Aizen and getting himself killed. Shiro would be no use to Ichigo dead and he knows it, but the rage burns heavily and he just allows himself to unleash it on Gin. He swings, but his fist is caught. Gin frowns, head tilted it. He tsks amusedly, smile returning, which only fuels Shiro's rage. Shiro roars and lurches forward, knocking them both down onto the grass. A public fight was never a fear of Shiro's and he wants to kill the smiling man trying to pin him down.

"I fuckin' hate ya! My little brother is out there somewhere an' we are jus' sittin' on our fuckin' asses like a bunch of fuckin' ducks!" Shiro shouts.

"Running head first inta this isn't reasonable Shiro! Ya can die, ya little shithead! Do ya want that?! Huh? Leave your own fuckin' brother to some random ass family 'cause ya were hot headed and rushed into bullshit ya should have been calm fer?! Sorry Snowflake, but yer the worst when it comes ta being rational!" Gin snaps.

Shiro struggles, getting it arm free and punching Gin. Gin grunts and twists under Shiro, trying to grab Shiro's hand. Shiro hisses as his next attack is blocked and Gin finally rolls them over, trying to completely pin Shiro, but Shiro is moving far too much to be contained. He thrashes, trying to plant his feet onto Gin's stomach so he can kick the man away. Gin hisses, lodging his knee into Shiro's stomach. "Fuckin' calm down ya demon!" Gin hisses.

"Not until I get Ichi back!" Shiro bites out.

"Fuckin' stupid son of a bitch!" Gin wheezes, ducking his head to dodge another punch. Shiro grunts and finally kicks Gin off. He rolls to his feet and tries to move, but Gin is pouncing on him. They go rolling, Shiro landing a few more blows as Gin struggles to stop him. Blood drips from Gin's nose when he is finally able to stop Shiro, but however, his wrists are covered in bite marks. He has bruises along his cheek and chest, and he knows he sprained a wrists when Shiro kicked him off. Shiro seems fine, aside from his burning hatred and deadly snarl curved onto his lips. Gin wheezes, trying to catch his breath. Shiro is panting, but more from his rage than their scuffle.

"Fuckin' hell. Listen ta me, ya little bitch! I'm gonna help ya, an' yer not gonna be some fuckin' dumbass!" Gin snaps.

Shiro deflates, staring at Gin blankly. Shiro wheezes on a laugh, feeling empty and hollow. He weakly pushes at Gin, making the man move away. Shiro sits up, head bowed as he recovers. He can't be acting so childish. A grunt makes him lift his head up. Gin is stumbling away from a massive man with a mostly bald head. Shiro stares, eyes wide. With the large man is a rather short, stoic male with raven colored locks. Shiro moves forward to grab Gin. Gin scurries away as the man tries to grab him. The raven haired man just frowns. Gin snarls as Shiro reaches him, eyes wide. "Why are ya here Ulquiorra?" Gin demands.

"Why should I tell you, trash?" The raven haired man, Ulquiorra, asks. His voice is filled with venom.

"I should have expected tha' answer," Gin mumbles.

"What the fuck is happening?!" Shiro snaps.

Emotionless green eyes look at him. "We are here to escort you to Aizen-Sama and dispatch this trash," Ulquiorra replies, waving a hand towards Gin as he says trash.

"Fuck…" Shiro whispers, eyes wide. Shiro reaches out and grabs Gin. He yanks the man towards him. Gin whips his head around and stares at Shiro. "I don' give a shit if ya wanna fight. I need ya ta stay on the outside. Keep Ichi safe. I'll fend them off so ya can escape. Just promise me ya will keep Ichi safe? I got a plan already. I'll be fine," Shiro hisses so only Gin can hear him.

Gin frowns slightly before smiling widely and nodding. Before Shiro can push him away, Gin reaches out and grabs Shiro face. The kiss is short and soft. Barely a brush of soft thin lips against his but Shiro can still taste the blood on Gin's lips from his bloody nose. Shiro's eyes widen as Gin pulls away and salutes. "Be safe!" Gin chirps as Shiro spins around, moving to stop the large man from attack. Ulquiorra frowns, nose slightly wrinkled with disgust from the scene. Shiro hisses, bristling as he stands between them and Gin.

"Disgusting," Ulquiorra sighs. Shiro grins.

"Great, because this disgusting trash is gonna kick yer ass," Shiro snarls, a wide insane grin on his lips.

"Yammy...subdue him," Ulquiorra sighs. Yammy grins childishly and rushes forward. Shiro dances out of the way, throwing out a leg to trip the man. Shiro spins, bring his leg up to block Ulquiorra from moving. Nimble hands grab his leg and twists. Shiro hisses and yanks his leg away, pulling Ulquiorra with him. Shiro hisses as a fist lands on his nose, causing it to bleed. He grabs Ulquiorra's shirt and throws the smaller male at Yammy. Yammy grunts as Ulquiorra crashes into him. Shiro scoffs and wipes some blood off his lip. He raises his fists, grinning insanely.

"C'mon ya little fucks. I'm bored an' yer wastin' my time," Shiro taunts.

Ulquiorra shakes himself and stands up. He glares at Shiro, green eyes flashing with rage. Ulquiorra is quick on his feets and Shiro laughs as he ducks a blow. Ulquiorra is extremely quick, fist and legs flying. Shiro ducks and dodges, and even counter attacks. However, Yammy recovers and blindsides Shiro. Shiro grunts as he is tackled, his head cracking against the ground and making the world darken around him. Shiro groans as he tries to move, but a heavy foot on his chest still him. Shiro coughs, wheezing as he turns his head so he doesn't choke on the blood from his bloody nose.

"I don't know what Aizen sees in you. All I see is trash," Ulquiorra sighs.

Shiro inhales deeply through his nose dragging blood into his mouth. Ulquiorra leans down slightly, thick brows knitted together. Shiro spits the blood on the man, making him reel back with a gag of disgust.

"Let's go!" Ulquiorra hisses.

* * *

Aizen looks down, a cold smirk twisted onto his lips. Kneeling before him is Shiro Kurosaki. Golden eyes burn in the light and blood covers the man's lips, neck, and the front of his shirt. Shiro stares at him unflinching. Aizen's frown quickly pulls down into a frown when Shiro grins insanely. Aizen doesn't like the look. He narrows his eyes, judging how much of a threat Shiro is right now. Not much to be honest. Ichigo is on his lap, tense and silent. He refused to move or speak, even as Shiro was shoved into the massive room and forced down onto his knees before Aizen. Then again, it didn't help that Starrk stood behind Aizen with his pistol aimed at the kid's head. Aizen runs his hands through the soft orange tresses. Ichigo shivers with fear, a slight whimper escaping his lips. Aizen grins coldly, but Shiro just widens his insane grin, golden eyes blazing. Shiro cackles, tilting his head. "I see you caused some trouble for my best warrior, Ulquiorra," Aizen comments, continuing to run his slender fingers through Ichigo's hair. The boy is as tense as a beam of steel.

"He started it," Shiro comments dryly, throwing Ulquiorra a dark look.

Ulquiorra frowns, green eyes slightly narrowed. "Tsk, so childish," Aizen sighs.

"However, in the end he did volunteer to be brought here," Ulquiorra mumbles.

"On one thin'. I wanna strike a deal with ya, Aizen," Shiro comments, his insane grin back in place. Aizen narrows his eyes and motions for Shiro to continue. Shiro's grin becomes smug and dark. "I want ya ta forget about Gin and Grimmjow an' let my brother go. If ya don't….let's just say this joker card is gonna be your worst nightmare."

"Are you threatening me?" Aizen questions, head tilted back to stare at Shiro haughtily.

Shiro lurches forward, grinning insanely. A knife is by Aizen's throat and Ichigo cries out, falling back in shock at the sudden appearance of Shiro before them. Hot breath ghosts over Aizen's face just as the sound of a gun being cocked rings like a death march through the massive room. Aizen knows the gun has been switched from the child to Shiro. Shiro glances at the gun aimed at his head before looking back at Aizen. Aizen bristles mentally, but remains calm and collected. Shiro cackles, pulling away but dragging his brother with him. Aizen can see Ulquiorra near by, eyes cold as he glares at Shiro. Shiro sets Ichigo down and twirls the knife before pointing it at Aizen.

Aizen narrows his eyes and stands up, glaring down at the teen. "I mean it. I don' care how high an' mighty ya think ya are, I can easily join somebody else," Shiro comments easily.

Aizen inhales deeply, realizing that Shiro won't give up. It's either he allows the man his wish, or lose his trump card. Aizen exhales. As expected, this would happen. He waves his hand. Starrk relaxes, putting his pistol away. Ulquiorra steps forward, but is forced to stop when the knife is aimed at him. Aizen sighs softly. "He will escort Ichigo out. The boy will have to find Gin," Aizen claims.

Shiro relaxes, allowing Ulquiorra to take the boy and lead him out. Ichigo looks back brown eyes wide. Aizen calmly sits back down and smiles smugly at the white haired man. Golden eyes glance at him and Shiro grins insanely, cackling softly. Aizen studies the man, plans already working around in his mind. Shiro tosses the knife. It clatters to the ground and a servant scurries to pick it up. Aizen just smiles smugly, eyes half lidded as he watches everything from his throne like chair. Aizen waves a hand and Starrk silently ambles closer. Aizen tilts his head slightly, never looking away from Shiro as he speaks to the prodigy shooter among his ranks.

"Watch him...I need him contained. I fear he has a plan up his sleeve," Aizen murmurs.

Starrk nods and yawns. "Yes sir," he murmurs.

Aizen smiles smugly as Starrk slips away. Aizen snaps his fingers and three people step forward. A beautiful blonde haired woman with pretty brown skin and green eyes, a pink haired, willow man with amber eyes and white glasses, and finally the tallest man with long raven locks and a single violet eye, the other eye covered by a patch. The women and raven haired man lunge forward, grabbing onto Shiro's arms. The man snarls, baring his teeth like a wild animal as the pink haired man saunters up, a stripe of cloth in hand. He reaches out and quickly clips it around Shiro's neck. The two holding him drop him to the ground and back away. Shiro snarls and throws a dark, scathing look at Aizen, making the brunette's smug smile widen.

"Thank you Szayel, Hallibell, and Nnoitra. You all are dismissed. Ulquiorra, show our newest member his room. Tomorrow, we can start everything else. Oh and Kurosaki-kun, don't bother with the collar. It won't come off. It's to help us keep track of you," Aizen states calmly.

Shiro snarls as he is dragged away by Aizen's espada. Aizen laughs darkly, watching the man struggle to break free, but is unable to escape. The door closes and Aizen smiles sickeningly. He finally has Shiro. Nothing can stop him now...expect for Gin. However, he must keep his word or else he will find a good chunk of his people dead from the unstable white haired man. Aizen sighs, hating this. It would have been easier if that damn traitor didn't stay with Shiro as long as he did. Now he has to deal with an escaped rat that knows all of his plans.

"I should have never trusted that snake," Aizen snarls.

* * *

Ichigo hums softly and stretches out, mumbling bitterly as his knees pop a bit. Grimmjow grunts as Ichigo's head lands on his back. The two boys are on the living room floor. Gin had found Ichigo with ease, waiting for him near the hide out in order to quickly sweep him away. Ichigo doesn't like this. He misses Shiro. Misses the brash, harsh comments and violent personality of his older brother. However, he's grown somewhat used to the silence, but it's not really silent. Gin had taken them to a shopkeeper with a wild personality and even wilder friend who just so happens love pranks. More often than not, Ichigo has found his lion in random, hard to reach places because of the dark skinned woman the shopkeeper, Urahara, called a wife. Gin just laughed while Ichigo demanded Grimmjow help him. Often times, it ended up with the two whining and complaining about bruises and scrapes they would get from trying to get the lion.

"Watch it," Grimmjow grumbled, flipping through random shows on the t.v. while Gin and Urahara sit in the kitchen, talking. Suddenly Grimmjow stops and sits up violently, forcing Ichigo to growl and swat at him bitterly. However, the voice on the t.v. stills them all. It's cold and chill. The lines the woman speaks. Ichigo turns, eyes widening in horror at the scene he catches. Blood is everywhere. He can feel the bile rise up in his throat.

"Today, at 6 am sharp, a body was found in pieces near a local stream. The scene was discovered by a jogger, who slipped on blood leading away from the crime scene. There are no eyewitnesses and police claim the attack was done by another human and not an animal. Police found that the victim is 40 year old Baraggan Louisenbairn, who was apart of a noble family before he disappeared. However, this unsightly scene is the first sight of the man since he disappeared. We will release more information once the police are able to gather more information," the woman states, voice grave.

Ichigo climbs his way over Grimmjow, staring at the scene with wide eyes. He spins around, finding Gin by the couch. Grimmjow turns around also, a frown on his lips.

"Seems like your brother has made 'is move, Ichi," Gin comments.

"Shiro did that?!" Ichigo asks in horror.

Gin only smiles and walks around the couch to ruffle Ichigo's hair. He kneels down before the orangette, mouth quirked into his normal cheerful grin. "Don' worry 'bout Shi, kay? He can take care of 'imself," Gin states.

Ichigo nods and smiles slightly. He knows Shiro can take of himself. He's seen it. He turns away as Grimmjow just decides to settle on some anime he knows neither of them will watch. Gin saunters away to return to his talk with Urahara. Ichigo hardly pays attention to the anime as he falls back on Grimmjow. The blue haired boy hisses at him and glares, but Ichigo doesn't pay attention. He stares at the ceiling, just allowing himself to relax. He sighs softly, counting the random little holes he finds on the roof.

"Do you really thing Shi-nii will come back?" Ichigo asks suddenly. He tilts his head to stare into cerulean orbs.

"From what I've heard, Shiro will be fine, ichigo. Now get off me!" Grimmjow retorts.

Ichigo giggles and turns onto his side, happily using Grimmjow as a pillow. The man hisses like a wild cat at him, but doesn't bother to fight him. Together, the two just sit in silence. They enjoy each other's warmth. Ichigo closes his eyes, listening to the steady heartbeat in his ear. It lulls him into a sense of peace and comfort. Content, Ichigo nuzzles Grimmjow's back, enjoying the warmth the other gives off. He can feel those blue orbs watch him, but Ichigo is sleepy and content, not wanting to move. Grimmjow leaves him. Ichigo falls asleep before Grimmjow, curled up against the man's side with Kon in his arms as he breathes softly.

* * *

Shiro tilts his head as Aizen stares down at him, a dark look on his face. Shiro smiles widely, covered in blood. The old man was too easy to kill. He flexes his fingers, still hearing those delightfully plained screams in his ear. Shiro stares back at Aizen, grinning widely. He is just covered in blood It stains is pale skin and hair. Aizen waves his hand, summoning the pink haired doctor Szayel. Shiro growls as another finger steps up behind him and yanks both of his arms behind his back. A bony knee slams into the back of his knees, making him crumple to the ground. Szayel looms over him wit a sick smile, a syringe in hand with some strange, vile yellow liquid. Aizen grins smugly at Shiro. Shiro thrashes, trying to escape, but the grip on him is like a clamp and refuses to give in. Szayel laughs in sick glee as he grabs a fist full of Shiro's hair and yanks his head back, baring his blood covered throat.

"Get the fuck away from me! I fuckin' dare ya ta put tha' in me! Ya will regret it!" Shiro shouts, baring his teeth in rage.

Szayel just grins. "I would love see you try," Szayel purrs.

Shiro grins insanely. "Challenge accepted, bitch," Shiro snarls.

Shiro hisses as the needle is plunged into his throat, the serum entering his bloodstream. He can feel Aizen watching with a smug smile, eyes gleaming coldly. Shiro hisses, baring his teeth ferally. It burns. Everything is hot but he refuses to move. The person holding him down backs away. Shiro presses a hand to the floor and carefully pushes himself up. Shiro pants heavily, the only sign he is willing to show that the serum is affecting him. The world tilts dangerously, but Shiro manages to stay standing. Everything is blurred and the only noise he hears is a loud buzz. He tilts his head, eyes narrowed, trying to focus on the head of pink near by. Shiro grins insanely and begins to laugh, growing numb to the fire burning in his veins. His limbs become numb but he pushes forward, lurching towards the doctor. The doctor tries to dodge, but Shiro is surprisingly quick on his feet, tackling the man. The doctor shouts in rage, trying to knock the drugged man off him, but Shiro twists, nimble hands latched onto the man's throat.

"I...fuckin'...told ya...I would make...ya pay~!" Shiro shouts, panting heavily.

"That's enough!" Aizen shouts behind him. Shiro freezes. His brain shouts at him to finish but his limbs are unable to move. Shiro struggles, groaning at the strain. His stomach lurches and he vomits his dinner up all over the doctor. He barely manages to smile smugly and roll away as the doctor screeches with disgust, eyes wide with horror. Somebody laughs and points, but Shiro's vision is far to blurred for him to figure out who is laughing. Shiro lays on the cool ground, panting harshly.

"Amazing. I didn't expect it to work!" Aizen croons.

"Of course it works! I made it" Szayel scoffs, getting up. Servants rush over to help the annoyed doctor.

"I'll let your attitude slide just this once Szayel. Watch your tongue next time," Aizen comments coldly.

"Sorry Aizen-sama," Szayel mutters as he is lead away to get cleaned up.

Shiro doesn't know how long he lays there, writhing in pain. It dulls down and he stares at black boots. He rolls onto his side, grimacing at the amount of sweat coating his body. Golden eyes look up, staring into smug, cold brown. Aizen smirked, hands in his pockets as he looms over Shiro. Shiro groans and rolls onto his feet. Shiro glares heavily at Aizen. "Do ya need anythin'?" Shiro hisses.

"Just enjoying the view of you writhing on the ground in pain after you killed one of my top espada," Aizen replies smugly.

"I will shut you down," Shiro vows.

Aizen grins widely as if amused by Shiro. Shiro snarls and sways slightly before he steadies himself. "Amusing. With that drug in your system, I control you. I would love to see you try and fight that drug. We already saw the effects when you did try to go against it," Aizen comments coldly.

Shiro scoffs. "I will find a way," Shiro snorts.

* * *

Shiro tears into soft flesh. One of the lower espada this time. Some strange dark skinned man who always spoke in riddles. Really, he was a test. Shiro flexes his blood covered hand before looking down at the gurgling man. The man thrashes trying to claw away. Shiro cackles insanely, hand darting out to grab the man's robes. He jerks him back, smearing blood over the polished white floors. The man stares at with wide, terrified eyes. Shiro grins insanely, thriving in the moment. Lust for blood courses through as he grabs the man's head. He presses down, threatening to crush him. He tries to call for help, and those weak gasps make Shiro laugh insanely. He moves his hands down to the man's thick neck. Shiro huffs, eyes narrowed at the amount of flesh hindering his ability to tear into the man's neck to ruin his spine. Shiro kicks the man harshly in his side, making him roll onto his back while coughing up blood.

"Fuckin' hell!" Shiro curses, hating the man for the amount of muscle and fat he has. Shiro dives forward. He claws at dark skin with a snarl. He shreds soft skin and hard muscle. The man gurgles loudly. Finally he falls limp just as Shiro manages to rip his stomach open, allowing his insides to spill out. Shiro spits out blood and flesh from his mouth. He tilts his head, amber eyes narrowed as he turns his head. He grins insanely at the sight of Ulquiorra. The man seems sick, eyes wide as he stares at the scene. Shiro moves up his couch to stand up. He dips his head and laughs.

"You monster," Ulquiorra whispers.

"Ya all started it by getting my brother involved," Shiro replies, grinning insanely. "However, I will cut you a deal, Ulquiorra. I like ya, an' stark, plus Hallibel. Szayel can fuck off fer all I care. I can spare ya, an' get ya out. How 'bout it? However, I was plannin' on goin' ta Starrk cause he seems ta be the most reasonable."

Ulquiorra stares at him for a long moment. Long enough that Shiro starts shedding the jacket he is wearing and wiping his face down. He hisses softly at the collar. He almost forgot about it. He tugs on it harshly, a soft growl leaving his lips. "What do I get if I do join your cause?"

"Oh? The loyal slave is curious?" Shiro taunts.

Ulquiorra frowns and sighs softly. He doesn't look away. "Loyal slave or not. You have proved to be far stronger than Aizen. I'm amazed you even managed to get by with how instinctual you are," Ulquiorra comments. "In fact, you are a complete oddity. You were aware and completely awake when you woke up in the hospital after Starrk got you in the hip. Now look at you. Running around with a controlling serum in your blood acting as if you own the place. You should be trash to me, but I find myself more curious about you. Anybody with any kind of common sense would know to pick their fights carefully and I would prefer I not meet you in a fight. I prefer not to be ended up gutted like a fish." Ulquiorra wrinkles his nose up in disgust as he points to the bloody scene Shiro stands in the middle of.

Shiro grins insanely, flicking blood off his fingers. "Smart man, Ulquiorra. I like tha'. Now, if ya wanna stay alive an' help, start by keepin' Aizen at a stand still. Tell 'im anythin' I guess. Just keep him contained. I'll play along an' act like the perfect lil' slave. I got plans ta shut 'im down, an' I will make them happen," Shiro comments, staring at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra sighs softly and shifts. "Fine. First, let's clean up this mess before Aizen finds it," Ulquiorra mumbles, gagging slightly. Shiro cackles and shakes himself like a wet dog, just making the mess worst. Ulquiorra quickly scuttles back, scowling darkly at Shiro. Shiro grins insanely and Ulquiorra waves his hand, motion for the man to follow him. Together, the two head down the hall and towards Szayel lab. The pink haired man lifts his head, eyes narrowed at the sight of a bloody Shiro. Shiro just grins insanely, golden orbs sparkling with insane delight. Szayel sighs and sets his beaker down. The young male pushes his white glasses up his thin nose haughtily and gives Shiro a look of disgust. "That bathroom is the back. One of my servants will bring you some new clothes. Ulquiorra, bring me to the scene," Szayel sighs.

Ulquiorra spins on his heels as Shiro saunters to the bathroom, insane grin still in place. Shiro is quick to strip down and get into the shower. A rumbling hum escapes his lips as the hot water beats down on his sore muscles. He tilts his head, watching the red water run down his pale skin and over the large scar on the left side of his hip. He scowls at the scar, a sick reminder of the day he got attacked around four months ago. It takes the water 20 minutes before it begins to run clear. He is just soaping up his hair when the door to the bathroom opens up. He jerks, trying not to slip and glares at the shower curtain blocking his view of the intruder. "You fucking sick bitch!" Szayel screams.

"What?" Shiro asks, confused as he peeks through the curtain, white hair gray due to the water. Szayel glares at him and appears pale, a cold sweat on his skin. The pink haired doctor shudders and gags, spinning to face the toilet as he pukes. Shiro wrinkles his nose up. A groan emits from the doctor as Ulquiorra walks in. Shiro scowls, water dripping down his hair as he waits for an answer. It's Ulquiorra that finally answers. "Your little mess was too much for him to handle. Granted even I feel a bit sick now that the stench of death is filling the hallway."

"Weak," Shiro scoffs.

"Fuck off, demon," Szayel hisses, making Shiro cackle.

"Pathetic. An' 'ere I thought ya could stomach it," Shiro taunts, ducking back into the shower to finish washing off. It takes him another five minutes to finish, and at the end of the five minutes, Szayel is finally starting to recover from the gruesome scene Shiro left behind. As promised, clothes await for Shro near the shower. He quickly gets dressed as Szayel stumbles out, supported by Ulquiorra. Shiro snickers at them as he trails after, proud of himself. Together, the trio moves towards an empty table. Shiro stays standing, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he grins insanely, still running on a high from his murder. Szayel leans against the table with a shaky breath and glares at Shiro.

"Do you have any other targets?" Ulquiorra asks.

"Yammy, the lanky black haired kid that kind of looks like me. Might be a distance relative. Maybe. Could be that he got good genetics." Shiro grins insanely. "And than should be it. I was gonna keep Hallibel, Starrk, Nnoitra, you two, and that should be it. I could missing somebody, but oops."

"You really are a strange one," Szayel mumbles, eyes narrowed.

Shiro grins insanely. "An' i'm tha' weird kid who is gon shut Aizen down," Shiro sneers, baring his teeth.

"I will admit, you do have good taste in allies," Ulquiorra comments, looking at Shiro.

"Of course. I might be insane, bu' I'm not tha' insane," Shiro huffs.

Ulquiorra tilts his head to the side. The doors to the lab bursts open and Hallibel stands in the doorway. She stares at them emotionless, silently taking in the scene. Shiro narrows his eyes, staring the woman as se gazes silently at them. After a tense moment she moves, turning as she tilts her head to speak over her shoulder. "You all better hurry. Aizen has called together an urgent meeting," she states.

Shiro grins insanely and skips out, easily overtaking Hallibel and passing her. He saunters down the hall, golden eyes burning with sick delight. The other espada follow after him silently. Shiro knows Aizen will know one of his espada is dead. Shiro yelps as a tight grip on his upper arm jerks him back and he forced to stare into beautiful forest green eyes. Hallibel stares at him a the group pauses. "I suggest you calm down. You look extremely guilty for his murder and Aizen will know. Whatever game you are planning is either extremely smart or extremely dumb. I hope you are wise enough to complete it," Hallibel comments.

Shiro tilts his head, smiling. "At ease, dear espada. I got everything handled. In fact! It's all going according to plan!" Shiro purrs.

Hallibel sighs and smacks him. Shiro hisses and pouts. Once more, they continue, with Shiro pouting by Hallibel as she refuses to release his arm. Together, the group enters the room. Aizen looks up and Shiro rolls his head to the side with a huff. He can feel Aizen's arrogant smile as the man watches them. "Mind explaining why you are nearly dragging him, my lovely espada," Aizen commands.

Shiro already wants to kill the man. Shiro rolls his head to glare at Aizen, bristling.

"He was enjoying some time with Szayel. However, he refused to join once he heard you called an urgent meeting. Tried claiming he was sick. He is far stronger than he looks. Me and Szayel struggled until Hallibel arrived. She helped once she told us you wanted a meeting," Ulquiorra replies.

"These meetin's are pointless," Shiro scoffs.

"I fear not, Shiro Kurosaki. Please, take a seat my lovely espada," Aizen claims, waving a hand. They sit down and Shiro slouches in his seat, still pouting and glaring bitterly at Aizen as the man shifts, sitting up straight as he can look down at the espada. Aizen smiles thinly, a hint of bitterness in his arrogant smile. Shiro smirked inwardly, knowing why Aizen is so upset.

"Where is Zommari? He should be here," Aizen wonders, voice soft and questioning. Cold brown orbs glance at Shiro, who just scoffs and sneers. Aizen narrows his eyes as a small servant steps to explain how they never found Zommari. Aizen sighs, shaking his head.

"Doesn't matter. We have a larger problem at hand. A worker picked up recent activity from the visords. A deadly gang that disbanded years ago. This is not good for us. Even with Shiro, they are still stronger due to their close knit family bond. However, if Gin were to join them, defeating them would be extremely hard because that gang is run by Kisuke Urahara. A man who rivals me. With Gin, Kisuke has access to everything from us. We must be careful of where we tread. I do not want to lose anymore espada," Aizen comments. He turns to Ulquiorra. "I want you to scout around the city with Hallibel and Starrk. If you see any Visords, kill them."

Ulquiorra nods and stands up. The two other mentioned Espada stand as well. They leave. Aizen turns to look at Shiro, who glares balefully at him. Shiro bares his teeth. He is eager to kill Aizen, but he knows he has to state put and play nice. Aizen smirked at him before standing. Shiro stares darkly at Aizen. "The rest of you will stay put and keep guard. We must be on high alert. I must leave in order to map out possible plans of attacks that visords will use," Aizen states, "And Yammy..stay with Shiro."

Yammy growls, staring down at Shiro. Shiro sneers cockily at the massive man. Aizen smiles coldly and dismisses himself. Shiro stares at the last few espada, grinning insanely. Yammy bristles, eyes wide. Shiro chuckles insanely, moving to stand up. Aaroniero looks at Yammy and smiles happily. "Yammy go eat. I got Shiro," he states.

"But sir Aizen-"

"Go Yammy," Aaroniero snaps, green eyes flashing.

Yammy tries to hold back a whine, but Shiro catches it and cackles insanely. Yammy growls as he storms out. Aaroniero turns to Shiro, an eyebrow raises as he stares at Shiro. Shiro stares back, refusing to back down. He knows he can win in a fight against this man. Aaroniero is built for speed, not strength. Shiro knows he is built for both. His lean frame hides the true strength the white haired man has. Green eyes bore into him, waiting and watching. Shiro grins insanely, baring his teeth.

"You got most of the blood off of your teeth," The ninth espada comments, throwing Shiro off guard.

"What?" Shiro asks, hissing as he moves closer. He grabs the man's collar and glares at him.

"Don't worry Shiro. I would never betray family. I'm actually Kaien Shiba. Internal spy for Kisuke. Have been for years. I'm a cousin to your dad. I never really disowned him when he married your mom. I made sure to keep in touch," he says, smiling widely.

Shiro narrows his eyes.

"Though I must say, you have been doing an amazing job at causing chaos. I don't know what you're planning now."

Shiro frowns and pulls away. "Ya better not be fuckin' with me. I will hurt you," Shiro comments.

"Hardly. I would never lie about related to your father. Kisuke warned me you would be here and if I get your friendship, I can help you," Kaien comments.

Shiro exhales deeply, staring at the man. "The three Aizen sent out are gonna be captured by the visords an' taken ta safety. I currently have ta get rid of Yammy. Which will be easy. However, this time I will have to make it more clean," Shiro comments, grumbling at the end. He hates having to control himself, but for Szayel's sake and for the sake of this mission, he will have to tone down on his gorey methods of ending life. Kaien makes a face at him. Shiro spins away and starts to pace, thinking. A sigh from his left makes Shiro jump and whirl around. Szayel is still in his chair, watching them.

"And you were claiming to kill the man," Szayel comments.

"Rude!" Kaien gasps, glaring at Shiro.

"In my defense, I didn' know ya, so sue me!" Shiro hisses, flipping Kaien off. He turns to Szayel.

"Do you have a serum I can give ta Yammy ta make it look like he died from natural causes?" Shiro asks.

Szayel smiles sickeningly. "I thought you would never asks," Szayel purrs, standing up and sauntering off. Shiro happily jogs after him. Half way there, Yammy appears, hands just stuffed with food. He watches them before joining them. Shiro hums softly. Szayel shares him a look and Shiro hardly dips his head, letting Szayel know they can drug Yammy as soon as they enter Szayel's lab. "Why are we going to Szayel's lab?" Yammy asks, grunting around his food.

"I 'ave a headache," Shiro comments.

"You are a headache," Szayel sighs.

"Oi!" Shiro hisses.

Szayel laughs sickeningly, making Shiro cringe.

Yammy just frowns, confused and completely aware he is walking up to death's door.

* * *

Shiro coughs, feeling the blood spill from his lips. The cold muzzle of a gun is pressed to his temple. Brown eyes stare down at him. Shiro growls, but refuses to move as Aizen looms over him with a gun to his head. Aizen expected something was up, and he had a lot more servants than he let on. The ambush the visords did was a great plan, but Shiro was unable to really get away as Aizen quickly caught on and found the white haired man as he brutally slaughtered a feminine black haired male who always wore a haughty look. The fight with the brunette was a brutal one, both of them baring bruises and wounds. Aizen as a split lip, claw marks on his arms, a bite mark on his throat when Shiro tried to tear his throat out, but he kicked away at the last second, and finally, a massive gash on his left pectoral. Shiro has a bruise along his temple with a slight cut, a bloody nose, a broken hand, and a lot of bruises on his torso. He was getting to his feet when Aizen pulled out a gun and pointed it at Shiro, forcing the white haired man to stay on his knees.

"My, my. You are a powerful being. I should have known you would have tried this. I didn't expect it this soon. I will give you credit for surprising me," Aizn states, smirking smugly.

Shiro snarls. "I hate you," Shiro hisses.

Aizen laughs coldly and Shiro flinches the sound grating in his ears. Aizen cocks the gun, his smug grin never leaving his face. Shiro tries to calm his racing heart. He stares down the barrel of the gun, waiting. He never wanted to die like this. However, so be it. Shiro never really feared death. He grins insanely at Aizen, golden eyes burning with his hate. Aizen moves to pull the trigger but stops, eyes wide. Shiro narrows his eyes, glancing around, but he catches sight of a figure in black behind Aizen. "Drop the gun," A familiar voice demands.

"Well, well. Come to save your little toy, Gin?" Aizen questions harshly.

"Yer surrounded Aizen. Give up. Starrk has a sniper aimed right at yer head. One wrong move an' yer dead," Gin comments happily. Shiro leans back, using this moment to lurch forward. He tackles Aizen, the gun flying out of the man's hands as they go down. Aizen shouts, trying to wrestle Shiro off of him, but he's stunned by knee digging into his sternum. Aizen thrashes, trying to breath as Shiro pushes down, snarling like a wild, rabid animal. Aizen gasps like a fish out of water and Shiro grins in sick delight.

"I would torture ya, but I got no time an' I wanna see Ichi," Shiro comments, pulling away. Aizen gasps, clawing at his chest. Shiro wave his hand as he limps over to Gin. The man smiles widely as Kisuke walks in with a few visords. Szayel saunters up, a backpack on his shoulders. He grins sickeningly at Aizen as he is tied up. Aizen glares balefully at them all. Shiro ignores him, in favor of behaving as Szayel des a quick check up on him. Shiro hisses in pain at the cleaning part and settles down completely when Szayel pulls away, claiming he will be fine until later. Once Szayel moves away, Gin is holding onto Shiro like Shiro is gonna disappear.

"Thank god yer safe!" Gin comments happily.

"Always so happy," Shiro grumbles, making Gin laugh. Kisuke walks up, a skip in his step as he smiles knowingly at the couple. Shiro blinks for a moment before he tears himself away from Gin. He races out, ignoring Szayel screams and Gin whine. His wounds ache, but he has one goal in mind. Shiro darts around the groups of random visords and espada. He barrels through the door, the sun hitting his pale skin. Amber eyes are quick to dart around. They land on a sleek black car. Sitting on the hood is Ichigo with Grimmjow. Beside them is Kaien. Ichigo isn't even locking when Shiro bolts over. He tackles the poor kid off the hood. Ichigo yelps, but he remains unharmed thanks to Shiro, who suppresses a whine in order to smother his brother with attention. Grimmjow blinks, eyes wide and Kaien frowns.

"Dude Shiro. You really want to die?" Kaien asks.

"Shut the fuck up! I haven't seen Ichi for a while!" Shiro hisses.

"Be careful, snowflake. Szayel is gonna pissed if he has to patch up more wounds on you," Gin chirps as he jogs up, smiling widely.

Shiro justs grunts, nuzzling Ichigo as the boy cries loudly with happiness at the sight of Shiro. The two brothers cling onto each other, refusing to let go. Even when they are ushered into a car by Gin and Kisuke. As Gin helps the two, he quickly kisses Shiro, smiling moving into a soft, loving smile as Shiro blinks in shock. Ichigo crawls into the car, waiting patiently for Shiro to join him. Grimmjow huffs and climbs in, scowling at the two. Shiro wrinkles his nose up at the blue haired boy as he joins ichigo in the back. Kisuke is by the driver's side, speaking with Starrk and Ulquiorra.

"C'mon. Let's get ya home," Gin murmurs, nudging Shiro into the car with the two boys. With a slight blush, Shiro does as ordered. Once all settled, Kisuke drives them back to Shiro's home.

"You did well Shiro. I'm amazed your plan worked almost perfectly!" Kisuke chirps, trying to start a conversation.

"It worked a lot better thanks to Kaien. It was easy. Aizen's easy ta read cause he's arrogant an' thinks nothin' can hurt 'im," Shiro replies.

Kisuke chuckles, green-grey eyes flashing with delight. Gin just hums happily, smiling widely. Ichigo giggles and talks happily with Shiro, trying to tell the older man what he did while Shiro was away. Shiro listens half heartedly, nodding randomly to appease the little boy.

"We are safe now..right shiro?" Ichigo asks, breaking Shiro from his thoughts.

Shiro stares for a moment before grinning insanely.

"Always," He comments.


End file.
